Vacuum pumps typically comprise an impeller in the form of a rotor mounted on a rotor shaft for rotation relative to a surrounding stator. The rotor shaft is supported by a bearing arrangement that may comprise two bearings located at or intermediate respective ends of the shaft. One or both of these bearings may be a rolling bearing. Usually, the upper bearing is in the form of a magnetic bearing and the lower bearing is in the form of a rolling bearing.
A typical rolling bearing comprises an inner race fixed relative to the rotor shaft, an outer race and a plurality of rolling elements located between the races for allowing relative rotation of the inner race and the outer race. To prevent mutual contact between the rolling elements, they are often guided and evenly spaced by a cage. Adequate lubrication is essential to ensure accurate and reliable operation of rolling bearings. The main purpose of the lubricant is to establish a load-carrying film separating the bearing components in rolling and sliding contact in order to minimise friction and wear. Other purposes include the prevention of oxidation or corrosion of the bearing components, the formation of a barrier to contaminants and the transfer of heat away from the bearing components. The lubricant is generally in the form of either oil or grease (a mixture of oil and a thickening agent).
Vacuum pumps using oil-lubricated bearings require an oil feeding system for feeding oil between the contact areas of the bearing, which enables the oil to perform cooling as well as lubrication and thereby permit the bearings to run at a faster speed. Turbo-molecular pumps have traditionally used a wicking system for supplying oil to a rolling bearing. In such a system, a felt wick partially submerged in an oil reservoir feeds oil to a conical “oil feed” nut mounted on the shaft. When the shaft rotates, oil travels along the conical surface of the nut to the bearing. The oil then passes through the bearing and is returned to the reservoir.
The feed rate of oil to the bearing may be affected by a number of factors, including the taper angle of the conical nut, the rate of transfer of oil from the wick to the nut, the surface finish of the conical surface of the nut, temperature and the speed of rotation of the shaft. Consequently, the degree of control over the oil feed rate may be relatively poor.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.